


The Other Haught

by marvelwlw



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're Nicole’s sister and go to visit her in Purgatory. Wynonna is very flustered and badly flirts with you and you love it.





	The Other Haught

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters from Wynonna Earp.

You couldn’t wait to see your sister, Nicole. You two have always been close and you’ve missed her so much. So you decided to surprise her. The only person who knew you were showing up was Waverly. You had asked her if she should take you to wherever your sister was since you didn’t know your way around Purgatory.

As soon as you got off the bus, you took a deep breath and looked around for Waverly  When you saw her, you waved and smiled.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you!” Waverly pulled you into a hug. “Nicole has told me so much about you!”

“All good things I hope.” You laughed and hugged her back. “My sister has told me so much about you too. I’m happy I can finally meet you and everyone else.” 

She smiled. “Come on, I’ll take you to see her.”

xxxxx

Walking into Shorty’s, you immediately saw Nicole. It’s like Nicole knew Waverly walked in because she stood up and turned around. When she saw you she just stood there with a shocked look on her face. She couldn’t believe you were here.

You just smiled. “Surprise!” It didn’t take long before you were tackled in a tight hug. “I missed you too, sis.” You hugged her back

Nicole pulled away with a huge smile on her face. “What are you doing here? Not that I’m not happy that you’re here because I am but how?” 

“I may have had a little help.” You looked over at Waverly, who had a huge smile on her face. “But I thought I’d surprise you because we haven’t seen each other in a long time and I just really missed you.”

Your sister pulled you into any other hug. She was so happy that you were there, she missed you so much. You were too busy hugging Nicole that you didn’t hear someone else walk into Shorty’s.

“What’s going on here?” 

You and Nicole pulled away from the hug, you turned around and saw the most beautiful woman you’ve ever seen. 

“This is (Y/N), my sister.” Nicole wraps an arm around your shoulder. “(Y/N), this is Wynonna. She’s Waverly‘s sister.”

You smiled and moved away from your sister, you walked over to Wynonna. You held out your hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Wynonna.” 

She just looked at you, you could’ve sworn you saw her blush. “Same here.” She shook your hand. 

Wynonna didn’t realize that she hadn’t let go of your hand until Waverly cleared her throat. She quickly let go of your hand and looked away from you to hide the fact that she was blushing like crazy.

You just smirked and walked back over to Nicole. You didn’t see Waverly give Wynonna a knowing look.

xxxxx

You’ve been in Purgatory for a few weeks now. It was great to be able to spend time with your sister and hang out with everyone. But the one person you loved to be around was Wynonna.

For the past few weeks Wynonna has been very flustered around you and whenever she gets the chance she always flirts with you. You didn’t mind how bad the flirts were, honestly you loved it.

Wynonna was at the homestead with Waverly, pacing back and forth. They were waiting for you and Nicole to show up.

Waverly couldn’t take it anymore so she got up and placed both of her hands on Wynonna’s shoulders. “Why don’t you just ask (Y/N) out?” She suggested.

“I can’t.” Wynonna shook her head.

She rolled her eyes. “And why not? Since when have you ever had this much trouble asking someone out?”

“(Y/N) is different, okay? I want to do everything right because I really really like her.” Wynonna said and when she saw Waverly looking behind her with wide eyes, she raised her eyebrow. “What is it-”

“You really really like me?” You bit your lip, your heart was beating like crazy.

Wynonna quickly turned around. She tried to say something but she couldn’t get the words out. When you started walking towards her, her breath hitched.

“Well I really really like you too.” You smirked, you looked into her eyes then down at her lips. Wynonna kept looking down at your lips then back into your eyes.

You didn’t even know your sister and Waverly left the room, they both had smirks on their faces. It was about time you both told each other how you felt.

Wynonna couldn’t take it anymore, she wrapped her arms around your neck and pulled you into a kiss. As the kiss started to get heated, you placed your hands on her hips and pulled her impossibly closer.

You were so happy you came to Purgatory to visit Nicole. If you didn’t you would’ve never go to meet Wynonna.


End file.
